


Belated Bday Present

by Eni_Guma93



Series: The AI and the Warmonger [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Guns, Resurrection, Revolution, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93
Series: The AI and the Warmonger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963153





	Belated Bday Present

“She hasn’t moved from that spot since she received that letter. Just how long is she going to wait?” 

“As long as she needs. You can’t rush the grieving process. Let her get it out of her system. We can try to cheer her up after.” 

“Liliér isn't coming back, you and I both know the truth about this world. You saw the report, she was surrounded by hostiles on all sides, and she was protecting the professor with her life! There is no way she made it out of there! The moment they lost contact with her, she was as good as dead!”

“Watch your mouth, don’t say that too loud or Zie will hear you. Have a little faith, have a little empathy.”

“Faith and Empathy aren’t going to end this war, and they most certainly won't lead us closer to victory. If we really want to carry out Liliér’s wishes, we should have Zie start broadcasting again. It always pumps the troops up and right now we need it more than ever. A bit of sunshine when all the lights in the world have gone out.” A small pale finger jabbed my cheek, attached to it was a very grumpy looking AI with her little antenna twisted into the shape of an exclamation point. “Zie? What are you doing here? Go wait by the door! This conversation doesn’t concern you!”

“Take it back!” Zie shouted.

“Take what back?”

“Constance isn’t dead, she’s coming back! She promised! She always keeps her promises.”

“Ugh, look, let's just stop for now. I’m gonna take a walk, contact me if you need anything.” I threw on my coat and stepped outside.

“Constance isn’t dead you hear me!? She promised she was coming back! She’ll come back, you’ll see!” She shouted while my partner held her back.

_If that happens kiddo, I’ll take whatever punishment is coming my way._ I slammed the door behind me. _I can’t be that hopeful anymore. Every time I tried, the world kicked me while I was down._ I grabbed my hammer from the shed, just in case. _I’ve gone through so many partners, so many friends. This whole cause has robbed me of them._ I made sure none of the watch dogs were on patrol before I headed toward the city. _All I’m trying to do is spare her from the heartache. From the feeling of emptiness when all of your hopes are dashed and reality laughs at you._ I kicked a rock on the side of the road. _Even now, when I know for a fact she’s gone, part of me wants to believe you. Believe that she’s still out there! But I’m a soldier first and a human being second. So I don’t have the same luxuries as you._

The sun was setting on the second day of Liliér’s disappearance, the city was quiet, like usual. I checked my watch: 18:55, only five more minutes ‘til the news came on. I stared up at the screen like many other trained citizens had. _Like a bunch of sheep. I bet they're going to brag about how they put down a resistance operation, and finally announce the deaths of the Professor and_ _Lili_ _ér. Maybe then that Bratty AI will see my point._

I heard gunshots coming from the main square, from the sound of it, they were using government-issued M4A1 rifles. Yet for some reason they were firing on each other. _Just leave it alone Glenn, don’t get your hopes up. Probably just some bystander who got their hands on one._ My brain thought one thing but my legs did another. I found myself running directly toward the sound. _You’re just setting yourself up for disappointment Glenn! Just go home!_ I turned the corner as the gunfire stopped, a massive machine collapsed on the ground and its pilot bleeding from the wound inflicted by the sword that was sticking through his chest. 

An all too familiar cranky voice shouted, “I’m a world class genius, I shouldn’t have the need to use such barbaric means to defend myself. Weapons like these are meant for ‘Meatheads’ like you!”

A woman covered in blood carrying a huge red sack jumped off the robot and sheathed her longsword, “Well it’s because of this ‘Meathead’ that you’re not still crawling like a worm in the middle of the facility.”

Behind me, a huge monitor played the news, “Breaking news, High Admin of the terrorist group known as FARGA, Liliér Steel, and government insurgent, Professor Finneas Owl have been spotted within this city and currently at large. They are armed and extremely dangerous, if you spot them, please contact the local authorities.”

It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest, it was like a dream. My own tears clouded my vision, “She was right, all I needed was a little faith.”

Liliér and the Professor both looked at me, “Oh good so glad to you Glenn, you can carry the Professor back to the hideout.”

“Are you stupid? Everyone just saw the commotion we caused. If we head back to the hideout now, they’ll know our exact location.” The Professor stated.

“And that’s exactly why I’m going to take the long way home. They’re more concerned about a murder machine like me than they are about a bleeding out, insane traitor like yourself.” She patted the sack, “Besides, I’m sure I’ll be drawing a lot of attention carrying the batteries to their little toys.”

“If even a single one of those cores goes missing, I will have your head!”

Liliér placed her hand on my shoulder, “Godspeed, Glenn, and thanks for taking care of Zie.” She readied her combat skates and took off, leaving me alone with the Professor.

The sun was already setting by the time we arrived on the street of the hideout. The Professor wasn’t pleased by the rough route we took to get back, but he kept quiet for the sake of staying off the “Death Machines” radar. Ever since the news report, the entire city has been swarmed by them. Patrolling every street corner, looking down every alleyway. It made my job damn near impossible, and yet we somehow made it back in one piece. I opened the door, taking care not to let the Professor’s head or feet hit the frame, “Zie!? Jeremy!? Can you give me a hand here?” I shouted. Zie looked up at me from the floor and just stared at me.

“What’s going on Glenn? Did you buy somethin-” Jeremy dropped the dish in his hand the moment he saw the Professor’s face, “I’ll go prepare a bed right away.” 

“No, no you idiot! Carry him for me, it feels like my arms are going to fall off!” 

“At least it's just your arms and not your entire lower half!” The Professor pushed his arm out of the sleeping bag I was using to carry him, “Jeremy hurry up and get me out of this brute’s hands. I swear I’m losing brain cells every time I catch a whiff of his stench.”

I quickly handed him off to Jeremy who started taking him upstairs, while Zie continued to stare at me with a smug look on her face. _Oh boy, here comes the part where she says I told you so!_

Zie walked toward the staircase, “Professor, where’s Constance? She’s coming too, right?” She asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

The Professor glared at her, “Liliér is currently leading an entire squadron of advanced AI away from the hideout as we speak.” He looks up toward the ceiling and closes his eyes, “The odds are stacked against her, logically speaking, the odds of her survival are less than 1%.” He let out a sigh, “However…”

There was a knock at the door followed up by a kick that forced it open. A sweaty, bloody, and very tired Liliér stepped through the front door.

“That girl is so hardheaded that she throws logic and reason out the window.” He shook his head as Jeremy continued to take him upstairs.

“What’s wrong Einstein? Not interested in examining the carbon copies of your life’s work?” Liliér chided as she placed the sack on the floor. She hardly had a moment of respite before Zie jumped at her. 

Zie’s face twisted with disgust and she immediately fell to the floor.

“Zie? Is everything ok? You’re not hurt are you?” Liliér asked, attempting to place her hand on her shoulder.

Zie backed up, “Don’t touch me, you stink! Go take a shower, Stinky!”

Liliér’s eyebrow twitched, “You little brat!” She pulled on Zie’s cheeks, “I only stink cause I had to fight and kill my way through hundreds if not thousands of hostels, all while trekking back here on foot while carrying your less than empathetic creator! Can you at least cut me some slack? I made it back and kept my promise, didn’t I?”

“You doing all of that doesn’t change the fact that you need a shower! I’m very happy you’re alive but as you always say, ‘Good hygiene before selfish pleasure is the way to a healthy lifestyle’!”

“You just love to quote me at the most opportune times, don’t you?” Liliér pulled on her cheeks even harder.

“Ow!”

“Uh, Vice Admiral Liliér?” I chimed in.

“What is it Glenn?” She glared at me.

“With all due respect Miss, you do look a bit worse for wear, and the blood dripping off your body is going to stain the carpet.” I pointed at the carpet where blood pooled by her feet.

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll go shower!” She stripped down to her underwear in front of us prompting Zie to cover my eyes. “This isn’t over, Zie!” Zie stuck her tongue out as the Vice Admiral headed upstairs.

“I was expecting her to beat the shit out of me.” I placed my hand over my chest.

“Relax, Constance is much nicer than anyone gives her credit for. She’s just a tough nut to crack.” Zie walked toward the kitchen.

“Are you sure it's ok to leave things like this? She did just come back and you gave her a hard time. Wouldn’t you rather have spent more time with her?”

Zie turned to me with a smug grin, “Unlike everyone else, I knew Constance would keep her promise, so to me, it's more like she left on an errand and came back. Besides, she’s alive right now, isn’t she? She’ll come back down when she’s done and we’ll catch up.” She walked up to me and put her finger over my heart, “I knew she was ok because I felt it in my heart and I had faith in her. A little faith can go a long way.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, wanna sneak into Liliér’s secret stash and split her snacks?” I gestured toward the locked cupboard in the kitchen.

She shook her head, “No, those snacks are for me and Constance to share; but I will gladly tell Constance that you’ve been taking her snacks without her permission!”

“W-wait hold up!” She was already gone. _Oh boy I know I said I’d accept any punishment, but maybe I was a bit too hasty._ “Zie, wait, we can talk about this!”


End file.
